


Getting Ready For Work

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese prepares her work mornings doing the same daily routine.





	Getting Ready For Work

Therese naturally taught herself to wake up early to get ready for work. Sitting up in bed around 5 in the morning, she peered down to look at Carol’s soft, angelic face, sleeping peacefully on the pillow. Reaching over, Therese stroke and caressed the blonde’s cheek carefully with the back of her hand. She watched Carol’s eyelashes flutter a bit, but her touch was not enough to make the mother stir. Therese removed her side of the blankets and swung both her legs off the bed.

In the washroom, Therese sat up, naked, on one side of the dark-green painted, claw-foot tub, hugging her bare, folded-knees close together. She pulled the soaking wet washcloth out from underneath her and began to scrub and rinse off all the sudsy, lavender-honey scented soap. Rising up along with water spilling; making a few splashes, Therese had to get out and go find something to eat in the kitchen before catching the earliest bus ride to the Times’ office building.

Dressed up in a pearl-white work blouse and a solid black, high-waisted skirt, Therese stood over by the kitchen table; spreading grape jelly on toast. She picked her breakfast up and took a careful bite while placing the knife down on a napkin. A soft chuckle made her gaze up to see Carol shuffling over in her robe and slippers, arms crossed, and slant-eyed; not fully awake.

“You want a plate for that?” Carol spoke up now with her voice sleepy and husky, gesturing at the falling toast crumbs hitting the floor.

Therese mumbled a ‘no’ while chewing and swallowing; laying the toast back down on the knife and napkin. She brushed her hands off before examining her top. Carol cleared her throat and went straight for the coffee pot. But with her slow moving pace, Therese had beaten her to it and quickly snatched a cup to pour her some to the brim. 

“Thank you, darling,” Carol said, taking the steaming cup Therese was handing over. Blowing the steam out before taking a small sip, Carol smirked above the rim, checking Therese out and how professional and lovely she looked. 

“What are you looking at?” Therese frowned, sel-consciously reaching for the coffee to take a few sips.

“You, my dearest,” Carol replied. “You make time stand still.”

“If only that were true. I should already be on my way to the bus stop by now...” Therese quickly settled the coffee cup back down on the counter before rushing off to grab her sweater and briefcase left sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. 

“ _Ahem, hel-lo?_ ” Carol tapped a finger on her lips, indicating that she wanted a kiss goodbye. Blushing, Therese carried her things as she made her way back towards her lover. They kissed. Once. Twice. Carol was now wrapping both her arms around the curves of Therese’s waist, tugging onto her playfully.

“Carol-” Therese began. 

“Don’t go,” Carol pleaded, speaking in a weak, whiny voice. “Please stay here with me, baby.”

“I-I can’t,” Therese stammered, trying to hide her smile as soon as Carol started burying her nose along the side of her face, peppering warm, hazlenut coffee scented kisses. Therese started pressing her hands onto Carol, trying to pull herself loose. Sighing, she grew still, letting Carol hold on.

“I can drive you to work,” Carol spoke now. “You won’t have to rush around for some smelly bus...”

Therese stubbornly refused. According to her, the bus would take faster dropping her off into work than Carol spending the time getting herself all dressed up and ready. 

“What are you implying? That I’m slow?” Carol stifled a laugh, completely astounded.

“Well, yeah,” Therese sheepishly responded back. Then she blew Carol a farewell kiss goodbye the moment she stood by the apartment door and then took off for the day.

Carol snorted as she stood alone in the kitchen over Therese's silly assumption before reaching for the coffee cup and bringing it back with her upstairs.


End file.
